Home for a day
by xNaixGarekix
Summary: Fiona's home, and picking up her life from where it left-off. 2nd to last knowing about Ian- getting him checked out. (Story will switch between each Gallagher) *My version of Season 5*
1. Fiona

"Excuse me, is there a.. parent or guardian I could speak to?" the nurse came out into the waiting room, Fiona who had been fidgeting nervously raised her hand "Come with me, please. Alone." she said 'alone' when she noticed the others rising and almost immediately trying to follow Fiona.

"It's okay, guys. Wait here. I'll be back. Alright?" Fiona followed the nurse when she saw them sit

"Your brother- like you feared does suffer from bipolar depression. There are a few different types of treatment we could try, but in the meantime the doctor wants to prescribe the medications your mother Monica was on. What is it you want to do? Have him released in your care- or there are a few facilities within the area that could prove to be effective." she asked, clipboard in hand

Fiona's hand went over her mouth, _bipolar_ she needed to tell the others. Knots were in her stomach. "No.. no no no.. I want him to come home with me. The meds are fine. Monica did well on them." she lied, wanting Ian to come home more than anything. She didn't want to see him become a zombie like Monica did, to lose his soul in some loony bin.

"Very well, Ms. Gallagher here is his prescription. If you need anymore than 300 mg, please do _not _hesitate to ask." the nurse handed it over

"Thanks. Could you.. wait here- with Ian for a minute?" Fiona asked

"Of course." the nurse nodded

Fiona stepped out into the waiting room, "Guys.. Ian.. he _is_ bipolar." her lip quivered she _didn't _want this- for any of them. Her kids.. ending up like Monica was terrible. Everyone stood and hugged her, Lip picking up Liam so he could join in on the hug.

"Well. We'll all pitch in. Help out." Debbie spoke up

"Yeah. He's our brother." Carl added

"I'll do what I can. Ian's.. still _Ian_." Lip smiled

Fiona nodded "We'll all do it. He's our brother and.. we'll pull through. Like we always do."

* * *

"Mickey. Are you _sure _you can handle this? It isn't going to be a walk in the park. Monica- got really bad. Thanksgiving.. she.. cut her wrists. Nearly bled out if we didn't find her."

"Jesus fucking christ! She's _her _and he's _him_. I'm damn sure I can take care of him. You'll help me. All of you guys. He can stay here. He won't end up a psychotic like her." Mickey hit the table

Fiona cringed slightly "I never said we wouldn't help. It's just.. a lot harder than it looks. Ian- should stay with us. We _know _how to deal with this better. I know you and he have this whole thing going on- he told me a long time ago. If you like him.. love him.. whatever. Ian's just better off with us taking care of him. If you want to see him.. come stay over. Go ahead."

"That bastard. He told you?" he frowned

"Seriously? _That's _all you got from what I told you?" Fiona rolled her eyes, crossing her arms

"What? Oh.. no! No. I heard you. Okay. Yeah. Ian and I are.. whatever we are. I want him here."

Fiona shook her head "He can't. I'm his guardian and I need to take care of him- it's the only way that they released him. If he's in my custody- then" Fiona didn't get to finish as Mickey interrupted

"Custody? Fuck sake. What is he? A psychopath? What? He's considered dangerous now?" he growled

"Yes. To _himself_. Suicide.. thoughts of it are really high. Depression.. when it gets sparked on it takes a while to go away. Monica got so depressed she wouldn't leave bed for days at a time. What are you going to do- when you walk in on him.. trying to slit his wrists with glass shards? Don't say just 'lock up all the knives' because that doesn't cut it- Mickey. He needs love. And attention."

"I.." he hesitated "Can give him those things!" his voice betrayed his confidence

"If he thinks- even for a second that you aren't 100% with him he may go in the deep-end. And by deep-end I mean" again she was cut off

"Slit wrists."

"Or worse." Fiona nodded "I just want to make sure you're 100% committed with this. With _him_. You can't just.. drop him like Frank did with Monica. It screwed her up more than she already was."

"I won't. I'll stay with him." Mickey said

"I believe you. But. He's staying with us. So. Pack your sleeping bag. Come on." she smiled teasingly

"Fuck off." he flipped her off- hint of a smile

* * *

Monica hesitated- but knocked on the door. Fiona sighed, nobody was home. She needed to get to work. Wiping her hands on her apron as she opened the door. "Monica.." she murmured, mouth gaped open, stunned momentarily

"Fiona." Monica smiled, and went in for a hug

Fiona took an instinctive step back "Why are you here?" she asked

"To see my babies. All of you. I'm so sorry about the money.. everything. Thanksgiving.. I really screwed it up. Frank.. got me on drugs and.. I nearly had another kid with him. I'm sorry.. if I inconvenience you by coming over." Monica bit her lip and stared at her daughter

"No. Monica. You.. couldn't have come at a better time. It's Ian."

"Oh my god. What's wrong?" Monica noticed how long it took for Fiona to speak up

"He- he's... bipolar." Fiona said

"Oh my god. Is he okay? Did he.. do anything? Was anyone hurt? How is Ian? Do the others know? Does he.. have medication for it? Is he here? Living here? Or.. in a rehab center like I was?"

"He's fine. For now. Thanks to Mickey we found out about it. He didn't do anything.. just laid in bed for a day or two. Nobody was hurt.. well. Except for when we found out. Ian's doing okay now. He's with Mickey. They're off.. doing.. whatever. Yes, I let the others know. We got his medication. He's not here right now, but yes he lives here. No to the rehab center. His boyfriend wanted him to be here. So did all of us."

"Good. I'm so glad.. all of you are standing by him. Don't.. let him pay- for our mistakes. I'm here. I know- Fiona.. that I could _never _make up for what I did."

"Let me just stop you right there. Monica. Can you help Ian- or not?"

"I can. But. I'm here to stay. No more leaving. I'm going to help my baby bird through this. Frank- isn't going to be drinking. No more drugs. Or pestering you kids. I'm not getting back together with him, either."

"Frank.. is in the hospital."

"Why?" she was clearly concerned

"His liver was failing. He got a transplant."

"Well. So long as he's okay now. I always knew he'd ruin his liver."

"Came after mine- all of his kids. Even Sammy- the older sister _none _of us knew about."

"Older sister!?" Monica asked

"So- even _you _didn't know about it?"

Monica shook her head "He had relationships before me- never mentioned another kid."

"Join that club." Fiona sighed

"Where is that girl? I should meet her."

"Hell if I know. We gave her the boot when she gave Frank heroin."

"Heroin!? Jesus."

* * *

"She just... showed up- one day." Fiona explained, being confronted by her siblings

"Yeah- well.. doesn't mean you let her in. Remember how she royally fucked up our lives before going M.I.A.? Squirrel fund?" Lip asked

"I know.. I know.. but. With Ian.. I think.. she could help. Lip." Fiona crossed her arms

"I get it. Fiona.. what if it doesn't work out _this _time like every other fucken time?" he lit a smoke, inhaling a drag, before offering it to Fiona

Fiona took it, while Lip exhaled "Then. I guess. We'll have to say goodbye to her. For good. I mean it this time.. no more.. chances. Anything. I _promise_."

"I believe you." he took another drag

"Thanks. For handling everything- while I was gone."

"No problem. What are boy toy's used by rich girls who scam their fathers into giving 10 grand for?" he grinned

"Whoring themselves out- and getting us everything they can before the relationship ends because of the Gallagher curse?" she asked, with a smart-ass smile taking the smoke again

"Like Steve? I mean.. Jimmy. Car thief. Rich guy."

"Hey! That's low, Lip." she laughed slightly, her head on his shoulder "Yes. Even like my screwed up relationships with rich guys. Cups."

"Burning yourself?" he smiled laughing along with her

"Isn't it about time- you went to class?" she asked, noticing it was getting a little late in the morning

"Yeah. You got any meetings you need to go to?" he asked

Fiona nodded "A few. Then work. I'll see you later- Lip."

"Alright. I'll be home, when I can. If anything happens with Ian- text me. Okay?" he asked

"I will. I swear."

Lip nodded, and left- Amanda giving him a ride. Fiona stood up off the steps, and walked to her NA meeting

* * *

"Today's special- is the soup of the day. That's 7.50 with your choice of salad or crackers." Fiona waited on their orders

"Just coffee, thanks."

"Both coffee?" she asked, seeing both nod she wrote it down "Alright. Be back in a minute." she went to the pot, grabbing two cups and plates. Pouring the coffee for them, and moving on to the next customer.

By the end of her shift, her tips weren't that bad. "30 bucks." it was alright, nothing to sneeze at. She hung up her apron, and went home immediately. Not risking the fact that her ankle bracelet would beep- and that Ian probably would need her. She walked inside, sighing slightly, going upstairs to check on Ian. Hoping he was doing good.

"Ian- how are you doing?" she asked, after knocking on the door and walking in

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked, he looked completely fine.

"Good. Doing good." she smiled

"That's... good."

"Alright. You gonna hug me- or am I going to pounce on you and get my 'welcome home' hug?"

"The first one." he grinned, walking over and hugging her "I missed you." he admitted

"Me too. I missed all of you guys. I really lost myself back there. Never again. I promise, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey- you crying? Don't start the water works.. or I'll cry with you. I went through this with Debbs." she felt herself tearing up

"It's just.. so good to have you back." he murmured

"Thanks." she pulled back "Alright. Let's stop crying- get some ice-cream and watch some movies. Or cookie dough. Whatever. We need some fun and catch up time. No Mickey today?" she asked, looking over at him

"Nah. Mick's busy right now. He said he'd be back over later." he pouted slightly, sighing

"Hey. Men are dicks. Don't worry about it." she patted his back

"Yeah." he nodded, smiling

"Where's Monica?" she asked

"She went out for a bit- said she needed to catch up with someone. And she'll be back later."

"No Frank?" Fiona asked- exasperated and _hoping _Monica held good on this promise

"No sign of him. Or Sammy. Or Chuckie."

"Well. That's good. We don't need him coming in to fuck up our lives like he always does. Come on. I'll get changed- wait for me downstairs."

Ian nodded, and went downstairs. Fiona changed quickly into sweats and a t-shirt, nothing fancy. "Popcorn?" she asked, when she got downstairs

"Sure." Ian tried to find a good movie to watch

Fiona popped some in the microwave, grabbing them ice-cream to go with it. A few beers. "Alright." she came back in the living room

Ian started laughing when he saw her

"What? What's so damn funny? I spill something?" she asked

"No.. no no no.. that's not it. You're holding it like a professional. That waitress job.. really helped out your balance, huh?" he smiled

Fiona looked down, popcorn on her forearm, two bowls of ice-cream on the other and she still somehow had both beers. "Shut up." she laughed with him, handing him his portions. "So. What movie did you pick?" she asked "Think I'll order some pizza, too. The guys can eat it when they come back."

"This is the only one I could find." he smiled apologetically

"Dude. This movie rules. You did good." Fiona dug in her ice-cream, watching the horror movie closely

"Yeah?"

Fiona felt something cold on her neck "Hey!" she frowned, her back freezing- she threw a spoonful at him

It hit Ian in the face "Hey!" he chuckled throwing some more at Fiona- who was in the doorway

Fiona ducked, it hitting Debbie. Ian and Fiona staring at her wide mouthed, stunned for a few moments. Debbie took Fiona's spoon and threw it at Ian, who ducked and it hit Carl instead. "This. Means. War." everyone was laughing throwing ice-cream around, Lip coming in and hit in the face accidentally

"What the hell's going on?" he asked

"Pick up a spoon and start throwing- that's an order." Fiona smiled

Lip shrugged, and joined in

"Guys?" Monica asked when she stepped in- seeing her kids throwing ice-cream all over the place "GUYS!" she raised her hands and voice, everyone staring at her- ice-cream falling off each of her kids faces "Even the baby? Come on." she frowned, walking over to Liam "This- is _not _how we do things." she walked over to Fiona, "This is more like it!" she threw ice-cream, hitting each of her kids

The whole house erupting in ice-cream wars.

"Well. It was certainly.. worth the clean up time." Monica smiled and laughed it off- her hair sticky like everyone else's

"Sure was." Fiona laughed

"Haven't had fun like that.. in.. ever." Carl commented

"Yeah." Debbie nodded, scrubbing the floor

"Agreed." Lip was working on the walls

"Yep." Ian did the tv, and worked on the carpet with everyone else

Monica did the couch "Alright. Everyone file in!" she waved them over to her "We all need baths- but we're too sticky and will muck up the place- so. Take a dip!" she pointed to the pool

"Monica- it's freezing." Fiona said

"Like the ice-cream? Come on. I'll do it!" she climbed over the edge, and splashed in "Come on, kids! It's fun!" she smiled and waved them in

"Oh.. what the hell. Why not?" Lip shrugged and hopped in, followed by Ian and Fiona- Carl, Debbie and Liam

"Before we all freeze to death. I purpose we go inside, and.. I'll make some hot cocoa." Monica spoke up

"Alright." everyone nodded, and filed in- changing clothes and huddled under blankets

"Not how I planned to spend my Saturday night. But. It was fun." Lip said

"Yeah." Fiona smiled

"Ditto." Ian grinned

Debbie nodded, Carl too. Monica bringing each of her kids hot chocolate.

"Sometimes.. the unplanned things are always the best." she smiled, looking at each of them

All of her kids eyed her "Yeah." Fiona agreed, sending Monica a smile as she began drinking her hot chocolate. Carl, Debbie, Liam, Lip and Ian all fell asleep. Fiona pulling the blankets over them "I missed you guys- so much." she murmured

"Me too." Monica agreed

"Let's go to bed." Fiona said

Monica nodded and picked a vacant room, going to bed. Fiona slept in hers through the night.


	2. Debbie

Debbie fidgeted, uneasily in her room. Taking deep breaths- nothing was helping. Matty would be here soon- and.. "I look _ugly_!" she frowned at the mirror, getting cold feet. Hearing a knock at the door

"Debbs? Can I come in?" Fiona asked

"G-" she stopped herself from making her go away "Come in. The doors open." she held her head in her hands, frowning at her reflection.

"Wow. The door- isactually _open _for a change." Fiona commented, with a teasing smile

"Shut up." Debbie cracked a smile

"What's wrong, Debbs?"

"He's.. going to be here soon. And nothing- is good enough!" she sighed staring at herself in the mirror "My hair.. my clothes."

"Hey! It's okay. You're just.. a little nervous. Want me to help you out?" she asked, walking over

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Fiona took the brush, and began fixing her hair, straightening it out "What kind of look were you going for?" she asked while untangling her hair

"I was.. trying to make it look different for a change. To impress him." she admitted, cheeks flush

Fiona smiled "Some guy, huh?"

"You have _no _idea."

"Believe me. I _know_. I've had ones like him before. Alright. We'll go all out. I can do your make-up. Hair. Help pick out clothes. Whatever you want. How long until he comes?"

"An.. hour." Debbie looked worried, and bit her lip slightly

"Perfect." Fiona tried to reassure her, grinning

* * *

"You doin okay?" Mickey asked, looking over at Ian

"I'm fine. Why?" he asked, head tilted to the side slightly

"..nevermind." Mickey shrugged

"No- why? What's up?" Ian asked, blinking off a bit of confusion

"I said nothing- and I meant it. Lay off. Geez."

"Oh...kay.." Ian raised a brow, staring at Mickey like he was crazy

Mickey sighed "Stop starin at me like I'm some sort of- psychopath."

"Contrary to popular belief; you _aren't_?" Ian grinned teasingly

"Well. I don't have the doctors diagnosis but. I'm pretty damn sure I'm _not _crazy."

"So. You're.. just an asshole, then?"

Mickey punched him in the arm "Maybe." he shrugged

"Ow." Ian frowned, rubbing his arm

"Baby." Mickey rolled his eyes

"Sweetie." Ian shot back

"I wasn't- you _know _I didn't just-"

"Yeah yeah. You didn't call me baby. Calm down, Mr. Macho man."

Mickey glared at Ian "Fuck you, man."

"You don't need to take it so serious, you _know_." Ian smiled, he loved bickering with Mickey.

* * *

Fiona heard a knock at the door "Oh shit! Better hurry." she told Debbie "CAN SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!? I'M BUSY UP HERE!" she called, waiting for a reply.

"Fiona- come on. We _need _to hurry. I don't want to keep Matty waiting!" Debbie groaned

"Debbs. It's good to keep men waiting. Keeps em excited. But I gotcha. We'll be done soon. Promise." she was putting on the last few touches of make-up, trying to make her look as natural as possible. "Smack your lips. And. Stand up, give me a twirl." Fiona stepped back

Debbie was obedient, looking at her make-up in the mirror "Wow.." she murmured, standing up and spinning around for Fiona "How do I.. look?" she asked

"You'll knock 'em dead. And if he doesn't like it- _I'll _knock em dead." she teased

"Ditto." Debbie agreed, laughing slightly

"One photo, before you go downstairs." Fiona took out her phone

"Alright." Debbie posed, waiting for Fiona to take the picture

* * *

"I'll get it!" Monica yelled back, opening the door "Oh. Hello there. Are you.. here for Debbie?" she asked, stepping aside into the living room

"Uh.. yeah. I'm Matty. Nice to meet you..." he trailed off, since he didn't know who she was.

"Monica. Debbie's mom." she smiled shaking his hand

"Well. I know where she gets her looks from." he smiled back

"Charming. Debbie really likes you. She's been waiting for this all day."

"I know. Sorry I'm a little late.. work was a bit more busy today than I thought it'd be."

"Oh no.. it's fine. Debbie's just glad you made it. So am I. Finally nice to meet the boy she talks so much about." she put her hand over her mouth "Oops. I don't think.. I was supposed to tell you that one." she smiled apologetically

Matty grinned "She talks about me, huh?"

* * *

"_She talks about me, huh?_"

"Oh hell." Fiona frowned, as they went down the stairs

Debbie blushed "He.. wasn't _supposed _to know that!" she whispered to Fiona

"Hurricane Monica. I'll do damage control. Come on." Fiona hurried her downstairs

"Oh! Debbie! My princess!" Monica smiled at how Debbie looked

"Monica. Kitchen. I need your help with dinner." Fiona _tried _to signal her into the kitchen

"But.. you _know _I can't do any cooking." Monica blinked with confusion

"Just.. come on." Fiona frowned, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Matty asked

"Uh. Yeah. I'm.. ready." she wanted to _die_. Monica blabbed to him about what she'd been saying to her, in confidence. She waited, for the moment that Matty teased her about it. To her surprise- that moment never came. "Aren't you.. going to say anything about it?" Debbie asked, nervously in the passenger seat of his car

"About what?" Matty asked, focused more-so on driving

"What Monica said back there."

"No. I didn't want to embarrass you." he smiled glancing at her, while the stoplight was red

"Really? Thanks." she blushed again, fidgeting with her fingers again

The stoplight changed to green, Matty switching the gear shift, leaving his hand palm up. Debbie looked at it- wondering if he was offering to hold her hand. Either way- she took it. Matty laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Debbie smiled, and looked out her window the whole way to the school.

Matty took his hand out of hers, she looked over and reached but stopped herself from grabbing his hand. "Want me to hold you hand again?" he asked

"Uh.. no. I mean. If you _want _to." Debbie tried to play it cool

Matty chuckled "In a minute. I gotta do something here, go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute, kay?"

"Sure. I'll meet you inside." Debbie nodded, leaving the car and walking to the entrance- taking a deep breath as she walked inside. All eyes fell on her- immediately.

"Debbie- nice _facebook _pics. Really putting yourself out there." someone she didn't even know, was mocking her. Everyone's laughter rang out through the gym.

Debbie frowned, and held back any tears she could. She bolted for the doorway- going back outside. Her make-up running.

"What's wrong?" Matty asked, walking over

"They were making fun of me. Over those.. stupid facebook pictures."

"They can only make fun of you, if you let them. Come on. Let's go inside." he smiled, wiping away any tears she had.

"Do I.. look okay?" she asked

"You look fine. Pretty."

Debbie sighed, and took a deep breath, going back inside. Facing the same people again, she held Matty's hand.

"Come on, let's dance." Matty pulled her to the middle, "Let them stare. This is _your _night." he smiled

"Yeah. You're.. right." she grinned ear to ear at him. Enjoying every moment. It was like.. time stood still.

'You belong with me' began playing. Debbie couldn't think of a better song, for such a good time.

* * *

"Monica. You don't just.. _blab _to a guy she likes about what she says. You embarrassed the crap out of her." Fiona frowned

"I'm sorry. But. I didn't know what to say. Debbie certainly has.. good taste in guys." she beamed

"That's beside the point. You could have totally blown it. She was _trying _to make it cool between them. A whole bunch of stuff went down, and there may be a bit of tension still there."

"What do you mean? He seemed to like her. She likes him. I don't care about the whole age difference."

"That's not it. I just meant. A bit of drama. Debbs really likes him."

"Can you.. tell me what happened?" Monica asked, 'helping' with the food.

"No. If Debbs wants you to know, she'll tell you. I won't backstab her like that. Monica- try _not _to butcher the vegetables."

"Sorry. I'm.. doing my best here. I'm still useless in the kitchen." she sighed, _attempting _to chop an onion

"I see that." Fiona frowned

* * *

"Thanks. For.. taking me." Debbie smiled, on the porch steps

"No problem. I liked it, too." Matty nodded

Debbie stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. Matty was surprised, but didn't pull back. "...see ya."

"Yeah.. see ya." he murmured, waiting for her to go inside.

Debbie shot him one last glance/smile as she went inside. It was perfect. Matty left, as soon as she shut the door.

"Alright. Spill. What happened?" Fiona asked, "Did you kiss? What happened?"

"It was.. _awesome_. Everyone started talking about those stupid pictures- Matty came in with me and they all shut up. It felt like the whole time.. it was just me and him. And.. yeah. I kinda. Kissed him on the porch."

"That's wicked, Debbs." Fiona smiled

"Way to go, Debbie!" Monica added

"Thanks. It was.. the best day of my life." she admitted, blushing slightly

"Well. He's a pretty decent guy, for going with you to the dance. Helping you out with those jerks."

"Yeah. You picked a winner, Debbie."

"Too bad he's too old for me." she sighed "Another few years." she was still counting off the days.


End file.
